


Romance is Dead, I Shot it in The Chest and in the Head

by MatsiSweet



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsiSweet/pseuds/MatsiSweet
Summary: Another Soulmate AU Where when you write on your arm your other half can see it.When Pete and Patrick meet, 'Trick finds out and hides it from his soon to be best friend. Drama Ensues.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle is from "The Music Or the Misery" from the extended bit on From Under the Cork Tree

_**A**_ s soon as Pete hit high-school he started to write everything onto his skin. Every Little thought he had printed on his skin in black scribbled ink. In return he got rough childish drawings of someone at least five years younger than him. It always managed to calm him. Something about knowing someone who would love him was out there brought him solace. In Pete’s eyes that person could do no wrong, would never let him down. It was never anything other than innocent. They were just two people who bonded with each other over the hard point in life. No details about themselves were shared. Pete knew nothing about his mate other than an estimated age and an unbreakable connection. As they aged together his mate would ask him homework questions. Or they'd talk about drama in school. By the end of the day their arms would be littered with shity handwriting in two different colours. Their right arms would be a lot messier due to both working around Pete's tattoos and the two being right handed. (When someone got tattoos the other would see them to start and as they fade into their skin it would disappear from the other person.)

It was a symbiotic relationship of sorts so when his mate stopped responding he was okay with it. He let it happen without nagging that person to much. Yes he'd update them on his life but it was all okay to him. He knew he'd meet that person someday. He knew it would all end up okay, Even if now was a little sour due to his own bipolar problems. He got absorbed in his new world of fame and his new best friend, Patrick and let the notion of love set it self aside of his future. He could wait. They were two people traveling on to different lines with the same destination.

Though as he grew into his fame he started to feel lonely, the fame had gotten to him and he has started to realise how badly he missed his soulmate. At this moment, Pete was having a rather hysteric episode, scratching black ink into his arms, watching as his tears fell around him. He had written “Where are you? I need you, Please.”

A few minutes go by, and he mockingly stared at his skin, hating whoever sat on the other end of his fate. Whoever they were, they had abandoned him years ago. Before he had become he attained celebrity status had beco, me a celebrity, with his four best friends.

He was in the bathroom, in some party in tears on the floor. He knew he shouldn't have left Chicago. But, according to the bands manager, accepting invitations was “only polite.”

The next memory he had was a familiar figure helping him off the floor, calming him down. He took him into the car, put Pete in their lap, and helped him to relax. Patrick was his saving grace, the one person who he could count on. When everything around him was unstable all he could rely on was Patrick, especially during these little moments.

“They left me. The one person who was born to love me can’t stand me. What is wrong with me,” Pete whispered, letting himself lean on Patrick.

Patrick just shushed him and held him closer. Pete knew he was a melodramatic, he knew this was unfair to Patrick. How was he supposed to fix this? This was a Pete problem, not a Patrick problem. How could someone just abandon another like this? Could they have died? He didn’t know anymore.

* * *

 ҉╠₪ ₪╣҉

* * *

 

Patrick soon got Pete lulled to sleep. The singer got into the driver seat, to the hotel, and got Pete on a bed inside. He took his own jacket, fetching a warm cloth from the restroom. With a sense of grace, the man cleaned his friend’s face, moving to Pete’s arms to clean the pen ink and watched as ink faded from his own.

Patrick had known he was the others soulmate for years, since they met. Warm basements, loss of jackets, lead to a bit of a reveal like that. But Patrick made sure that Pete never saw his arms, for reasons Pete would never truly know. Blowing them off as insecurities would do, though.

Patrick just didn’t want his friend knowing. Patrick was straight. Yes, he loved Pete, but he didn’t want that sort of life for himself. He wanted to be with some chick, and have some form of normalcy to a life that had nothing in that area. As a kid, he always imagined the individual he was comforting was a pretty, teenage girl, going through momentary distress. As he met Pete, he found himself questioning why this person, of all people, was his fate. He was well...a guy, first of all. Secondly, this poor emo boy was an absolute mess. Pete seemed to be...attached to him, reliant. Patrick didn’t want his life to be that of servitude.So, his resolve? Keep it from him. Pete didn’t need to know, hundreds of people already lived without knowing who they were destined for.

Patrick snapped himself out of his head. He pulled the blankets up to Pete and tucked him in, before returning to his own room. He fell to his bed, and reflected on what he was doing to his best friend for the upteenth time. He saw the effects of this crude torture every day. Everytime Pete had another panic attack, he would see it on his arm. The aftermath would be displayed on Pete - Mood, his disposition. How could he fix this, anyways?

“Oh yeah, I’ve been lying to you for five years. I’m your actual soulmate.”

Yeah, no, he couldn’t do that. He was in between a rock and a hard place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part may take a while.  
> Thank you to my lovely anonymous editors for all of the added help. I would not survive without it.

All Pete’s life he’s been pretty obsessive. As a kid he _loved_ Star Wars, it was all he talked about to his friends. As a teen he loved music and certain bands. It was all he thought about and at that age he started to write about it to his mate. He used his mate as a personal diary.  Even when he met Patrick he obsessed and wrote about “That Perfect Angel with the Soul Voice.” to his arm. Even if his soulmate didn’t message back. When they got famous he talked about his interviews and things. It didn’t matter what he had going on. No matter what was written in shitty handwriting in shitty black ink on his left side his soulmate wouldn't respond. It had been almost 10 years. So naturally he was alone and the years of not having his mate had caught up to him and he obsessed over it. It was again all he thought about. He’d write on arm about how hurt he was. Everyone could tell he was depressed and no one, not even Patrick could help. In his head he was genuinely alone, only noting his friends existence on stage. Being on stage was just about the only thing that made him happy. When he was surrounded by millions was the only time he could separate himself from his soulmate. Then after the show he'd go back to the bus and sulk once again. It was an endless cycle.

 

So it was quite a surprise that one night after a particularly good show, Pete clung to Patrick, hanging off his arm during wrap up and following him to the dressing-rooms. As soon as the door shut behind them Pete had Patrick against it. Pete was high on adrenaline so the kiss Pete had initiated was a messy one at best, it was only improved by the fact that Patrick didn't push him away. Kissing outside your fate wasn't exactly the most socially acceptable thing but this wasn't the first time for Pete, it was just kissing. Or making out. Pete had his own moral code and kissing, Patrick Stump was definitely not below him. Especially if Patrick kissed back. Pete even found himself moving down and kissed Patrick’s neck. Leaving a dark bruise right out of sight of other people. He didn't realize it was starting to form on his own skin.

 

“Fuck ‘Trick,” he pleaded, “I need you. Right. Now. Please.” They both were virgin, as was common in people who haven't formally met their soulmates. In that moment Pete hadn't even considered his soulmate. Or maybe he had, it was all pretty foggy, but if he had thought about his Blood-mate he wanted to take something away from them for taking themselves away from him.

 

Pete stayed hidden in Patrick's shoulder, his left hand was at Patrick's hip and his fingertips were just tucked inside his waistband to emphasize his point. He heard the soft ‘yes’ from his best friend and mounted in relief, letting Patrick whist him away to the little sofa in the room and pulled off Pete’s shirt.

 

Later they stumble out of the dressing room. Pete leaned on Patrick because he was too sore to stand. Their shirts were sticky with sweat and their flies were undone. Patrick guided Pete to the venue and toward the bus. Pete was pliant in the others hands as Patrick tried to get him in his bunk. When Pete was in, Patrick got in with him and cuddled him to sleep. Patrick stared up at the roof of the bunk and thought about his new predicament.

 

In the morning Pete was still sore and sticky, so he headed to the small bus bathroom and took a quick shower The water was rather cold, so he got out quickly and dried off. Right before he put his shirt on he noticed a mark on his neck in the mirror. He got close and inspected it, touching it ever so lightly with his finger tips. Just for a second he mulled over it, his mind running over the night before. Then he shrugged and headed out of the of the already open bathroom door to accidentally knock into someone. He stumbled a bit then looked up at Patrick with a bright smile.

* * *

 

҉╠₪ ₪╣҉    

 

* * *

 

“Dude, you leave great hickies,” Patrick heard Pete say, “Almost as good as mine.” Pete then squeezed past and headed to the front of the bus. Patrick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and headed into the bathroom, making sure to shut the door behind him. He took a quick shower and got out. After he dried off he pulled a small impact mirror from his toiletries and covered the mark. It took a little bit of trial and error but soon he got it right.  He knew he should have had sex with Pete. He knew he shouldn't do it again but he couldn't deny his best friend.The next time Pete asked he found himself agreeing and letting it happen. He wanted to tell the his soulmate but that would hurt him even more. There was no easy way to take care of this so he ignored it like it wasn't a problem at all.He kept telling himself he did it for Pete but the truth was that he enjoyed the sex as much as Pete did. He loved it and that scared him. He just didn't like the guilt and shame it brought him. It made him feel better that Pete seemed to feel a lot better now. Pete was generally more cheerful and talkative. It was like it was in the beginning if FOB. Patrick even noticed a complete lack of writing on his skin. It was all okay in the world of Fall Out Boy. “As long as Pete’s happy.” Had become Patrick’s slogan.

 

One night Pete and Patrick were sat in the back of the bus. Patrick was messing around on _GarageBand_ and Pete was neatly tucked into his side, messaging people on his sidekick. The two were both tired from that night's show and quite glad they were on their way to the next state. They'd be on the road for a few days.

 

“‘Triccccck,” Pete said out of nowhere as after the last person stopped texting back, “I'm Booooored.” He sprung up to look at him intently.

 

“Pete, no. I'm tired, plus we can’t- not on the bus,” Patrick pushed the laptop off his lap and looked at Pete. He wasn't comfortable having sex where the rest of the band could hear. Before Patrick realized it Pete was on him, practically laying across his lap to kiss him. Pete’s arms were around his neck. Pete had explained to Patrick one night cuddly at a hotel after sex that Pete just always wanted Patrick and he didn't even know why. He had a feeling he knew why but he definitely wouldn't say anything.

 

Patrick pulled Pete fully into his lap so Pete sat comfortably, managing to not break the kiss in the process. He had started to take care of Pete,even while feeling oh, so, guilty. A part of him was starting to fall for Pete, which spelled disaster. Pete wouldn't love him back. Maybe if he hadn't have lied to him but now it was all a big mess. Pete could hate him if he figured out. That's the last thing he wanted. All he wanted was this. To sit here and be with Pete forever.

* * *

 

҉╠₪ ₪╣҉  

  

* * *

 

 

It wasn't until the last show of the tour, 5 months after they started having sex, that Pete found a mark on his body that he was sure he had given Patrick. Because Patrick Stump is great in bed but he is not a scratcher. Pete, though, definitely is. He was looking at himself in the mirror just as he was about to put a shirt on. He had turned ever so slightly and noticed it. Four red lines going down the middle. He remembered giving them to Patrick as the sat in this very room, facing this very mirror. Pete was looking at them in the mirror at Patrick had been facing him. It was all too perfect. He knew Patrick had lied to him because Patrick knew about Pete's  struggles with his mate. Patrick had stopped messaging back right when they met and Pete had realized that Patrick never wanted him from the start. And that hurt but he pushed the pain aside and let pure rage fill him. He snatched his shirt off the makeup counter and headed down the hall to see Patrick getting dressed facing away from him. There he got his confirmation. He saw the mark he gave Patrick and seethed.

 

“You- Patrick,” He wanted to yell at Patrick, he really did, but he just couldn't. “How Could you?”  All he could do was cry because for the first time he saw who Patrick really was. He knew what kind of kid he was. He felt so close to him but yet so far.

 

“Pete. I-” Pete could see Patrick's lips move but couldn't hear anything anymore. “I’m So sorry i wanted to tell you i swear” Patrick stepped closer to Pete and reached out.

 

“Don’t you dare, you, you left me. Patrick I-” Pete trailed off mid sentence. He couldn't stand to look at Patrick anymore. He just wanted to cry. He shook his head and ran off in the opposite direction. He didn’t want to do the show, he just wanted to be as far away as possible.

* * *

 

҉╠₪ ₪╣҉   

 

* * *

 

 

The show was canceled and everyone on the management team was working on damage control. The Media was pissed at Fall Out Boy for canceling the last show so close to the time they were meant to be on stage. Andy and Joe were both unbelievably pissed when Patrick sat down to tell them why Pete left them hanging. They were all sitting in the living room of their shared apartment. Pete was nowhere to be found. He was just off somewhere in Chicago. No one had slept and the sun hadn't even come up yet. After searching for two hours in the venue and the buses they headed home. They knew they wouldn't find him and they didn't want to waste time. If he was gonna show up he would.

 

“You have to figure this out, Patrick,” Joe said from sitting in the armchair. “You have to fix it or do something. You haven't even texted him. He won't answer us. This is fucking up the bang. Our careers.” Joe’s voice had obvious anger.

 

“He doesn't want to hear from me, It's pointless.” Patrick refused to look at Joe.

 

“He’s not going to. You have to. This isn't a game. You cannot keep lying to him. You did this. Fucking solve it,” Andy said from his place, leaning against the wall and starting at Patrick. He was just out of Patrick’s line of site but he had his arms crossed and his back was against the wall. Patrick picked up the phone and dialed Pete’s number. He put the phone to his ear and waited until the phone went to voicemail. He put the phone down and groaned.  

* * *

 

҉╠₪ ₪╣҉    

 

* * *

 

 

Pete saw the Caller ID and rolled his eyes. It was 4 AM now. This was the first call from Patrick and it had been 10 hours since he stormed off, he’d expect his soulmate to care a little more. Then again he'd expect them to not lie to him either. Pete was sitting on top of one of the many buildings in his city. He was watching the horizon intently. The sun had not even risen yet. His feet were dangling off the side of the building, he’d considered letting himself fall but he never really would. Not after the first time in the best buy parking lot. Then again the only reason he wouldn't that night is gone so what’s the point. He sighed, set his sidekick to the side and watched the city under him. In the last few hours he had thought about Patrick a lot. He wasn't sure is he could ever forgive him or if he’d be able to continue the band. Though Fall Out Boy was his life. It was all he knew.

 

The Phone rang again and he considered knocking it off the side. Though he did that hours ago with the pen he had considered writing on his arm with again. It wouldn't go anywhere. No where useful. He realized he was so alone and he didn't even think it was his fault. Maybe he wasn't the best person but what had he done to Patrick from the very beginning to make him not want to be with him? He didn't even know.

 

He expected the phone to ring but it didn't, from the corner of his eye he saw writing on his arm and he couldn’t help but laugh. Now Patrick wanted him? Now that Pete knew Patrick actually cared. Still he looked at his arm to read whatever it was Patrick had to say.

 

 

>  
> 
> “Please, Call Me - I’m Sorry - Can we **_please_ ** talk about this?”
> 
>  

 

Instead of ignoring it he grabbed his Sidekick and answered

 

 

>  
> 
> Pete: Don’t Have a Pen
> 
> Patrick: Can we meet?
> 
>  

Pete didn't reply.

 

>  
> 
> Patrick: Where are you?
> 
> Pete: The normal spot.
> 
>  

He didn't even  know why he was volunteering the information but all he did was wait for Patrick to show up. A big part  of him hoped he wouldn't.


End file.
